


make it feel real

by baonana



Series: nomin + jaehyun|nsfw [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating??, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Raw Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!jaemin, but not really because 2jae aren't in a serious relationship ??, dom/top!jaehyun, slight degradation, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: after a disappointing night, jeno decided to go back to their dorm without telling his roommate. he thought he would be asleep, but was surprised by the sight of him naked while on the phone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin + jaehyun|nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	make it feel real

Pissed after getting dumped during a frat party, Jeno took heavy steps back to his dorm. They weren’t in a serious relationship though. He just thought he would get laid tonight and even told his roommate that he won’t be back until tomorrow, but it’s only 11pm and he’s already on his way back.

And it’s not like he can’t just pull anyone and he would get the sex he wanted. But he got too irritated and lost the mood to even talk to anyone, so he decided to go home and sleep instead.

Jeno huffed the last of his cigarette, threw it on the ground and stepped on it before entering the building. He fiddled with his keys and noticed the faint light seeping through the space below the door. Jaemin must still be awake, he thought.

When he opened the front door, the place was quiet but the light in the small kitchen was still on. He turned to look at Jaemin’s door which was slightly opened. Jeno decided to peak just to make sure Jaemin was already asleep, but as he neared the room, he heard soft moans coming from inside. It seems like he was talking to someone too.

He stood still right in front of Jaemin’s door, wondering if he should check on him. But his curiosity got the best of him, so he slightly pushed the door and peeked through the small crack. His eyes widened at the sight.

Jaemin was lying on his bed, naked, holding his phone on his left ear while the other was playing with his nipples. He was talking with someone on the phone, biting his lip and grinning to himself.

“Mhm. Baby loves it when you play with his nipples.” Jaemin said, letting out a soft whimper as he flicked his nipple with his fingers. He then caresses his body until it reaches his thighs.

“Hngg it feels good. Yes, love your big hands on my thighs. Wish you were here to grip them yourself.”

Jeno stood frozen by the door. He didn’t know his seemingly rude and quiet roommate would be this... submissive. He watches as Jaemin nods to himself and grabs the bottle of lube and a rubber dildo under his bed. Jaemin put his stuff on the bed and stopped for a moment to listen to the voice.

“Can I suck you? Please, daddy.” Right after he said that, he grabbed the dildo and sucked on its tip.

Jeno felt his jeans tighten as his dick started to harden. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

He pushed the door open and saw how Jaemin’s eyes widened. Jaemin took the dildo out of his mouth and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest while furrowing his brows at Jeno.

‘What are you doing?!’ He read his mouth, and he only responded by putting his finger on his lips to shut him up.

Jeno then quietly stripped off his clothes and walked to the edge of Jaemin’s bed. The latter could only stare at his perfectly toned body, eyes travelling down to his half-hard dick, making him gulp. Jeno smirked, taking the phone out of Jaemin’s hand and put the phone on loudspeaker. 

“Baby, are you still there?” The voice said, noticing the silence from Jaemin’s side. Jeno recognized the voice.

‘Professor Jung? Really?’ He chuckled seeing the boy blush harder then hid his face behind his knees.

“Y-Yes, daddy. I’m here.”

“Having fun sucking my dick that you can’t even talk to me?”

Jeno stroked his cock before climbing on the bed, towering over Jaemin who was still curled up by the headboard. He stood on his knees, resting each on either side of Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin looked up at him with confused eyes, then to his hard cock. Realizing what Jeno was doing, he decided to go along with it and stared at him with challenging eyes.

“Mhm..”

“Alright then. Suck harder and let me hear the sounds you make.”

Jeno took his own cock and aligned it on Jaemin’s mouth, tapping it to encourage him to open. Unconsciously, Jaemin did while staring up at Jeno’s, swallowing him whole so easily. He made a gagging sound when the tip reached the back of his throat, but continued to drag him in until it made a bulge on his neck.

“Moan for me, baby. Put the phone closer so I can hear your sloppy mouth.”

“Mm.” Jaemin moaned, sending shivers down Jeno’s spine. He took Jaemin’s hair between his fingers and gripped it to hold himself from making a sound. His other hand reached for the phone and put it closer to Jaemin’s mouth. Wet, lewd sounds almost made Jeno swear. 

“You like it when daddy’s cock stretches your slutty mouth?”

Jaemin pulled away from the now saliva coated cock and pumped it with one hand.

“Uh huh. Love it so much when you fuck my throat.” He said, looking up at Jeno whose eyes darkened when Jaemin licked the tip before bobbing his head, making Jeno curse under his breath.

“Ugh fuck. Let’s stretch you out now before I lose it. Get the lube, baby.”

Jeno harshly pulled Jaemin’s head away and was the one to grab it, squeezing its content on his own fingers. The two of them shifted to arrange their positions with Jaemin making himself comfortable on his pillows and spreading his legs, while Jeno kneeled below him.

“Imagine your fingers are daddy’s. Rimming your hole and teasing you.”

Doing as instructed, Jeno moved one finger to touch Jaemin’s pink hole. The latter slightly flinched at the contact.

“Now push one finger in.”

Jeno then watched his middle finger get swallowed inside his tight heat.

“Ah, so deep.” Jaemin heaved a sigh of relief once Jeno was knuckles deep. Jeno then fucked him slowly with one finger as he waited for Professor Jung’s next instruction. The pretty boy arched his back, wanting to feel more.

“Can you handle a second finger now?”

“Three. I want three fingers in, please.”

“You want to add two more? Want to be prepared for daddy’s huge cock?” Jaehyun, Professor Jung, said with a low, husky voice.

Jaemin looked down at Jeno who was patiently thrusting his finger in and out. The latter smirked and curled his finger once he found Jaemin’s prostate, making him gasp.

“Ah! Yes! Yes daddy please please please.”

“Go on baby.”

Jeno squeezed more lube on his fingers before adding his index and ring fingers inside. He continued to pump his fingers, occasionally massaging his sweet spot. Jaemin moaned and thrashed on his bed that Jeno had to hold him down by putting a hand on his abdomen. Both of their cocks now hard and craving to be touched.

“Feels so good. Want your cock now, daddy please!” Jaemin said, hooded eyes staring straight at Jeno’s eyes as he said that. The nickname came out of his mouth as if he was addressing him and not Jaehyun which riled him up more. Without saying anything, he added a fourth finger.

“Oh god, yes!” Jeno watched Jaemin throw his head back from pleasure. He wanted to be inside the boy already, but he didn’t want to be caught so he stayed patient.

“You seem to be doing well by yourself. Do I make you that horny?”

“Mhm. I miss you so much, I feel like you’re here fingering me by yourself.” The two shared a smile, quite enjoying the fact they are going behind the professor’s back.

“How about you put your dildo to use now? Imagine it’s daddy’s cock fucking you stupid like how I do after class, hm?”

“Yes. Fucking please.”

“I want you to put your dildo on the bed and keep it upright. Pretend that daddy is under you and you’re pleasing him by bouncing on his cock.”

Jaemin whined as Jeno slowly removed his fingers from his hole, already feeling empty. The latter watched it gape and clench on nothing. His hole looked so pink and pretty that Jeno couldn’t help but give it a lick before pulling him up. It was Jeno’s turn to lie on his back and Jaemin to get on his knees above him.

“I- I’m taking it in now.” Jaemin gave Jeno’s cock a few pumps before putting it in. His eyes rolled back as he continued to go down, taking it as deep as possible until he was completely full of Jeno’s meat. “Hng so big.”

“Yeah? Go on and help yourself. Fuck your hole like how you want me to do if I was there.”

With that, Jaemin thrusted himself on Jeno’s cock at a rapid pace. Jeno put his hands at the back of his head and watched Jaemin bounce on his cock like a dumb slut. His hole was wrapped perfectly around his cock and he’s never felt this much pleasure. The sight was very arousing too that Jeno had to bite his lip in order to stay quiet. On the other hand, Jaehyun kept giving him praises and moaning on the phone.

“Doing so good baby. Daddy’s little slut can take my cock so well.”

“Uh huh. Just your fucktoy to play around with.” 

Growing a bit tired from moving by himself, Jaemin leaned down to whisper in Jeno’s ear. “How about you fuck me instead,  _ daddy _ ?”

And he didn’t need to be told twice. Jeno gripped Jaemin’s ass and snapped his hips upwards as fast as he could. Jaemin let out high-pitch moans that echoed on the walls of the small room. Jeno vigorously rammed his cock in him, continuously hitting his prostate. Squelching sounds filled their ears along with Jaemin’s loud pleas. It felt so nice that he almost forgot he’s on the phone with Jaehyun.

“You’re fucking yourself so hard, I can hear your bed creaking. Are you that needy tonight?” Jaehyung jokingly said, but still made Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes go wide for a moment. Jeno immediately slowed down while Jaemin just giggled nervously and innocently bit his nail.

“I missed you a lot. That’s the sound of how much I need you right now.”

Of course it was a lie. With Jeno to help him, he doesn’t think he’ll ever need his professor to fuck him relentlessly anymore. His roommate was equally hot and had a dick that could definitely match Professor Jung’s girth.

Jaemin took one of Jeno’s hands then guided it to his mouth. He sucked on his index and middle finger, coating it with his saliva as he looked down on Jeno with a blazing gaze.

“I miss you so much too, baby.” They heard Jaehyung groan and the sound of him jerking his own wet cock become faster. “Ahh fuck. I’m close.”

“Hmm, me too.” Jaemin said as he sloppily slammed himself on Jeno a few more times before he came untouched. His chest was now covered with his own cum which he gathered with his finger and fed to Jeno. 

Jeno lightly bit his finger as he pumped his cum in his hole, coating his walls white. Jaemin moaned at the feeling of being filled with thick cum and Jeno’s twitching cock. He weakly reached for his long forgotten phone only to see that the phone call had ended with a text message from Jaehyun, apologizing for dropping the call so suddenly because his wife arrived.

Still in his high and completely drained from the sex, he sighed and dropped on Jeno’s chest earning him a complain from the man, but also felt his arm wrap around his. The two of them caught their breaths and laid down in silence until Jeno spoke.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, Professor Jung huh?”

“Shut the fuck up Lee Jeno.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3  
> comments? thoughts? unu  
> 


End file.
